1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assistive walker with adjustable dimensions. More specifically, this invention will allow users to adjust the height and width of the walker from the top of the walker. The invention will also allow for removable attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walkers are devices that can be used by adults to help assist them whenever they need to walk somewhere. Walkers can be used by a wide variety of people for various reasons. They may be used by the elderly and/or obese if they have difficulty supporting themselves. They may also be used by amputees. They are even used by people who are going through rehabilitation for various injuries. Because of their vase cliental base, walkers can come in many different variations. Some of these variations include zero, two, and four wheeled walkers. There are also walkers with adjustable dimensions and various attachments.
Walkers are often utilized in nursing homes and/or hospitals where they may be used by multiple people in a single day. Because of this, the more robust a walker is the more valuable and useful it can become. Robustness can include walkers that have attachments which can be swapped in and out as well as walkers that can be adjusted to different dimensional requirements. It is also important that walkers be robust enough to support heavy weighs. There are many walkers that address these issues; however it is done in a way such that a new problem may arise. Most walkers with adjustable dimensions are able to transform by using a pin and lock system to lock the walker into place certain pre-described distance points. While this does solve the initial problem, it also creates another one. Anytime adjustments need to be made a user must disengage with the walker to make the adjustments, usually near the bottom of the walker.
Examples of such constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,436; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,330; U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,942 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,80,910; U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,226; U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,425.
In many cases the user is relying on the walker as their means of support. Whenever this is the case a helper must do the adjustments for the user. This usually results in the user having to be sat down or supported by something else. It would be much more preferable if the adjustments could be made without the user having to disengage from the walker. Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a walker that has adjustable dimensions and that allows the user to adjust the dimensions without disengaging from their standard upright position. This invention will also allow for removal wheels and other attachments.